Jason Daniel
'Jason Daniel '''is one of the characters in the ''Were-Creatures series. He becomes a playable character in Were-Creatures OMEGA. He's a were-shark and is the son of Rowan Daniel. He has five Spirits as of Were-Creatures 8, consisting of Davy Jones, Gawain, Aquarius, Bellerophon and Suijin. Appearance Jason is a male were-shark, so his appearance is that of an anthropomorphic shark. The outer area of his skin is colored sky blue while the inner area of his skin is white. On his forearms, he has a small pair of sky blue dorsal fins. He has an more larger dorsal fin that extends from the back of neck to his mid-back. On the sides of his neck are a pair of gills. He has an athletic physique and his eye color is red. He has a scar over his left eye, a large X-shaped scar on his chest and a large scar on his right shoulder. On his left shoulder, he has a tattoo of an anchor and he wears a necklace with a shark tooth in the middle around his neck. For his clothing, he wears a dark blue tank top with a great white shark on the front. Underneath the shark are the words "KING OF ALL SHARKS" in white. He wears a pair of grey tight-looking jeans that are torn at the thighs and are held up by a white belt with the golden buckle. He wears a pair of dark blue sneakers with black soles and laces over a pair of white socks on his feet. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of boxer shorts with white and light blue vertical lines. For his swimwear, he wears a royal blue speedo with a white silhouette of a shark in the center. During the Summer Festival, he wears a blue yukata with a jade dragon pattern and a gold obi around his waist. He wears a pair of socks and geta on his feet. In his Frenzy Mode, Jason's tank top noticeably has tears in it and he becomes more noticeably muscular in his physique. He loses his shoes and his fingers become claw-like. His teeth become sharper in this form and his eyes have changed drastically, now having a red-violet sclera, a red cornea and a glowing red-violet pupil. Personality Jason is normally seen as a very level-headed yet serious man to those that he first encounters. He's usually very blunt with his words and comes as the "no nonsense" kind of guy, even towards his own friends, but he does prove to be a good person at heart and also quite dependable in situations, something that's especially prominent when he warms up to someone he recently encountered. However, in reality, this serious facade is actually just his way of attempting to hide the inner sorrow and pain that he's been desperately trying to suppress throughout his life, especially after he first went through his first Frenzy Mode when he was a few years younger. On the inside, Jason is actually very troubled and has issues with coping with his own inner emotions that he hides from everyone in his life, to the point of unintentionally pushing others away from him. He also harbors a deep sense of loneliness and considers himself as some sort of "monster" that would only hurt those that get close to him and believes that he's destined to always be alone in life with no one left to care for, despite being in a romantic relationship with his boyfriend, Berry. After Berry returns to Auragate Town in Were-Creatures BETA, however, Jason's serious facade slowly began to break away and started to show a lot more emotion than how he usually acted, especially happiness. Since then, he's become noticeably more brighter in his behavior, which is apparently how he used to act when he was younger prior to Berry moving away from Auragate Town, and doesn't take the smallest things that happen as seriously as he did before. History Early Life Jason was born as a human to his were-shark father, Dick, and an unknown human mother close to the sea. When Jason was three years of age, his mother died when a storm had struck Auragate Town and she drowned in the ocean due to the strong ocean currents, so it was mainly his father who raised him. When Jason was four years old, his father decided to teach him how to swim. At some point, he drew a drawing of him and his father, showing how close their bond was. When he became six years old, he met a were-tiger around his age with an outer area of fur that was colored light pink named Bernard Ichigo when he was playing at Auragate Beach. The two of them played with each other until it was evening. Before the were-tiger went back home with his father, he asked Jason if they could play again sometime soon, with Jason happily agreeing. The next day, Berry came to the beach again to play with Jason, this time bringing his two best friends along with him: a were-bear named Aaron and a were-tiger with a yellow colored outer area of fur named Angel. The four boys played together that day and ever since that day, the four became really close friends. When Jason had become twelve years old, he grew his pair of gills, allowing him to breathe underwater without fear of drowning and due to the cells that keeps a were-shark's gills moist when they're on land, he didn't have to worry about staying in the water. Sometime after Jason had grown his gills, he started to develope strong feelings for Berry. Aaron, Angel and his father knew about this and tried their best to help Jason tell Berry how much he truely means to him. Sadly, when the four friends became sixteen years old, Berry had announced that he and his father were moving to Boston due to his father getting a new job there, tears streaming down his face as he said so. After hearing the news, Jason was absolutely heartbroken and slipped into a deep depression, with his father, Angel and Aaron attempting to cheer him up, but to no avail. On the day when it was time for Berry and his father to move, Jason simply stared at Berry with tears streaming down his face and Berry did the same. The two then embraced each other and Jason told his childhood friend that he would never forget him and that he was the greatest person he ever met in his life. He then gave Berry a gentle kiss, slightly surprising the were-tiger before he calmed down. The two then fell down to their knees and cried in each other's arms. When it was finally time for Berry to go, Jason stood still as he watched the moving van leave before breaking down into tears once again, slipping into another deep depression. A few weeks later, as Jason was crying softly to himself in his room, the Demon Lord of Sloth, Belphegor, appeared before him. When Jason asked who she was, the slothful Demon Lord calmly told him her name and that she was a Demon Lord. When the soon-to-be were-shark asked what she was doing in his room, she told him that his despair and sorrow of his "special one" moving away called her. Realizing that she was talking about Berry, Jason simply went back to crying. Belphegor then claimed that she could help him be reunited with Berry. When Jason asked how she could do that, she told him that she can lend him her powers to head to Boston and see Berry once again, but only is he signed a contract with her. Luckily, right before he could sign a contract with Belphegor, Jason's father, Dick, came into his room and quickly smacked the quill out of Jason's hand. He then managed to convince his son to not sign the contract, explaining what Belphegor's real purpose to "help" him was and saying that Berry wouldn't want him to hurt innocent people just so they could be together, with Belphegor silently listening. Enraged that her plan had failed, the Demon Lord of Sloth summoned a Gargantuan Octopus to kill both Jason and his father. The Demon then captured Jason and dragged him into the sea, his father chasing after it and Belphegor leaving afterwards. Dick then managed to slice the tentacle that was holding his son hostage, only to get smacked into a rock, knocking him unconscious. Enraged, Jason went into a frenzy and attempted to attack the Gargantuan Octopus, only for him to also get smacked into a more larger rock, this time leaving a scar on his left eye, a large X-shaped scar on his chest and a large scar on his right shoulder. This caused Jason to go into a more deadly frenzy, this time blinding the Demon by slicing both of it's eyes and then brutually slashing and clawing it, apparently killing it in the process. His father then woke up and saw Jason kill the giant Demon with great fury. Noticing Jason wasn't calming down, he quickly grabbed his son and held him tightly, with Jason attempting to break free. Luckily, Jason eventually calmed down after looking right into his father's calming, soothing and caring eyes. The two then swam up to the surface and Jason cried into his father's chest, with Dick gently holding him close and stroking his head. It would be an event that would live on forever in both of their minds and hearts. Four years later after the event, Jason had finally become a were-shark a few days after his twentieth birthday. Relationships Bernard Ichigo Aaron West Angel Holt Andrew Wolfe Quotes *"The name's Jason Daniel. Nice to meet you. Anyone who's a friend of Angel and Aaron is a friend of mine." (Introduction) *"You know, I actually consider the ocean as my second home. I was born near the sea, so I guess you can say it grew up with me." (Explaining a bit about his love for the sea) Gallery Trivia *In his free time, Jason likes to participate in swimming contests with Angel. *He's able to swim slightly faster due to the fins on the sides on his arms. *His blood type is AB. *He likes the ocean, coral reefs, beautiful sea shells and any type of sea creature. *He dislikes sushi, Winter and Belphegor, the Demon Lord of Sloth. *His partner for team attacks is Heather. *His birthday is on July 18. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males